1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of shower heads, and more specifically to a shower head providing an enhanced pause mode of operation.
2. Background Art
Generally, shower heads are used to direct water from the home water supply onto a user for personal hygiene purposes. Showers are an alternative to bathing in a bath tub.
In the past, bathing was the overwhelmingly popular choice for personal cleansing. However, in recent years showers have become increasingly popular for several reasons. First, showers generally take less time than baths. Second, showers generally use significantly less water than baths. Third, shower stalls and bath tubs with shower heads are typically easier to maintain. Over time, showers tend to cause less soap scum build-up.
With the increase in popularity of showers has come an increase in shower head designs and shower head manufacturers. Many shower heads, for example, may emit pulsating streams of water in a so-called “massage” mode.
However, over time, several shortcomings with existing shower head designs have been identified. For example, many shower heads fail to provide a sufficiently powerful, directed, or pleasing massage. Yet other shower heads have a relatively small number of shower spray patterns.
Further, when a pause mode is provided (i.e., a mode stopping or substantially restricting water flow out of the shower head while maintaining water availability), switching out of that mode often requires manual application of a significant user-supplied force to the shower head to overcome the high water pressure typically associated with the restricted water flow of the pause mode.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved shower head design.